


A very wet DCI Keats

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when DCI Keats he finds himself very wet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very wet DCI Keats

**Author's Note:**

> This very a/u from both Ashes to Ashes and Life on mars, because in this Alex and Sam both wake from their comas and everyone is in the present day which again is in 2010. The only thing from series 3 in this is just Keats and everything that happen in series 3 never did in this story or my others. I don't own Ashes to Ashes/ life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. The only I thing I own in this story is Nick who Ray nephew. This has not been beta all mistakes are mine. This is just for fun; I’m not making any money from this story.

A very wet DCI Keats  
This very a/u from both Ashes to Ashes and Life on mars, because in this Alex and Sam both wake from their comas and everyone is in the present day which again is in 2010. The only thing from series 3 in this is just Keats and everything that happen in series 3 never did in this story or my others. I don't own Ashes to Ashes/ life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. The only I thing I own in this story is Nick who Ray nephew. This has not been beta all mistakes are mine. This is just for fun; I’m not making any money from this story. What happens when DCI Keats he finds himself very wet?  
It was a quiet afternoon in the CID until a very wet Jim Keats walk in.   
"What the hell happen to you Keats" asked Ray with a smile.   
"What the fuck does it look like someone threw a water balloon on me" said Keats looking around the room to see if any of them looked guilty.   
"Oh really what makes you think someone here did it" asked Alex as she glared at him.   
"Yes Jimbo do in lighten us please" said Gene sarcastically.   
"It came from this area of the station I was outside having a fag when it hit me stated" Keats.  
"Well we know it was no one in here and you do have a lot of people that do not like you here" said Sam.   
"Well make my words I will find out who did it and when I do they will be sorry they got this very expensive suit wet" said Keats as he turned to leave.   
Alex got up and looked out to see if he was gone.  
"All right you two get out here now" called Alex. From out of Gene's office came Molly and Ray's nephew Nick who was visiting from Manchester for the week.  
Forty minutes earlier Molly and Nick where in the break room next to the CID looking out down at Keats who was smoking.   
"I hate that git he always around my mum like a dog wanting to mark his territory" said Molly as she glared at Keats.   
'Really" asked Nick   
“yes every time I see him talk to my mum he has this sick look in his eyes and he knows my mum and dad are married but he does not care” said Molly as continued glare at Keats.  
”I got a little something that will put out his fire" said Nick as he went over to the sink. Over at the sink Nick filled a balloon up with water, when it was done he came back over to the window that Molly had opened when he was at the sink.  
"Bombs away" they both cried as they heard the balloon hit its target.   
"What the fuck" Keats yelled on hearing him yell they both ran for the CID.   
They came running in which cause everyone to look at the teens that ran into Gene's office and hid behind his desk.   
"All right you two what were you think when you drop that balloon him" asked Alex.   
"That he is git that need his fire put out" said Molly with a smile as she looked at parents who come not help but smile at her with a good job look in their eyes.  
“You got to admit that creep need to get wet, now maybe he will cool off and leave us alone” said Chris as he laugh from his seat.   
"That was so funny seeing his dumb suit that he was bragging about all day get wet" said Shaz.   
'Well that's what happens when someone like Keats thinks he is so great it will always blow up in his face" said Annie. Or in this case get him very wet said Alex with smile.  
The end


End file.
